Life's A Dance16
by ks
Summary: The Cliffhangers and their counselors think about what's to come...PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground. (or I would've renewed the show)  
  
  
Life's A Dance16  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go. -unknown  
  
  
  
  
Peter turned around to check on his group. *It had been a quiet hike except for David's singing and Scott telling David to shut up about every five minutes. Which of course made Juliete be the nice guy and try to make peace.* Peter laughed at the whole situation, but became serious again once he thought about the task at hand.  
  
"Getting them to open up to me is going to be difficult," Peter thought to himself. "But you can do it."  
  
He hit his fist in his hand reassuringly and looked around. The sun was setting and the woods were eerily silent. He looked to his left and saw a small running stream and decided to setup here. He dropped down his pack and turned around to face his group.  
  
Peter: Ok guys, let's get set up and eat some supper.  
  
Everybody groaned except Jacky who seemed to be enjoying herself.  
  
"She said she liked sports," Peter reminded himself.  
  
He watched as they begin to set up their tents.  
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* Peter, if you wanted to torture us you did it, congratulations. David's voice is awful.  
  
Peter smiled as David started to sing again and Scott through his jacket at him.  
  
Scott: Shut up man!  
  
Juliete: Scott, be nice.  
  
Scott turned around and gave Juliete a little fake smile  
  
Scott: Yes ma'am. I'll behave myself mommy.  
  
Daisy gave a little laugh and Juliete just shot Scott a glare.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Juliete isn't ready for motherhood, she hasn't conquered her own mother.  
  
Juliete: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Daisy just raised her eyebrows and walked off.  
  
Scott: Don't listen to her Jules, she's just wack.  
  
David: And that would make you…  
  
Scott just smirked at David and walked off. He didn't want to get in trouble  
  
Juliete watched Scott walk off and a hurt look draped across her face  
  
Juliete: David, why do you have to be so mean?  
  
David gave her a disgusting smile  
  
David: *sarcastically* Gives me something to do in my spare time.  
  
Juliete: But you are always mean.  
  
David: Guess I have a lot of free time on my hands then.  
  
David walked off and Juliete just shrugged her shoulders. She quickly ducked into her tent hoping Peter wouldn't make her eat supper tonight.  
*****************************************  
  
  
Sophie stood there waiting for her group to make it up the hill. She was thinking about the lack of conversation between everyone during the hike. *Laura didn't even talk, Shelby kept as far away from Eric as possible, Ezra seemed deep in thought about something, and Auggie followed Eric everywhere her he went.* Sophie laughed to herself at that thought. Auggie had been on Eric's heels ever since Peter had spoken to him. Sophie looked up as Shelby, who was bringing up the rear, made it to the top of the hill.   
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* So- this the humble establishment we will be locked up at and forced to think our deepest darkest thoughts for two days.  
  
Sophie slightly nodded her head.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with her," she thought to herself.  
  
Sophie: Yes, this is where we will be staying.  
  
Auggie: Yo man, it ain't that bed.  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Yeah you're right. It's just the exact opposite of the Holiday Inn.  
  
Ezra gave Shelby a confused look  
  
Ezra: Which you were expecting?   
  
Shelby: Shut up Freakin  
  
Ezra: That's Friedkin  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows  
  
Shelby: Like I care  
  
Ezra shook his head and walked over to find himself a spot to set up his tent  
  
Sophie watched everything that was going on and made a mental note of it all  
  
Sophie: Ok guys, let's get set up. Um Eric, you set up near Auggie.  
  
Eric: Am I being shadowed by him or something?  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Boy nothing gets by you.  
  
Auggie: Yo come one man, just do what she says.  
  
Eric let out a sigh but walked over and found himself a spot. Auggie followed  
  
Sophie: Laura, will you need any help with your tent?  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticly* That's great Sophie, play your cards.  
  
Shelby walked off towards the woods. Sophie just watched and shook her head, not knowing exactly what to do. She then turned her attention to Laura  
  
Sophie: Will you feel more comfortable setting up next to me?  
  
Laura looked at Shelby.  
  
"I hope she is ok," she thought to herself.  
  
Sophie: Laura, are you ok.  
  
She shook her head trying to get out of her thoughts and turned her attention to Sophie  
  
Laura: Yes please  
  
Sophie shook her head and smiled at the girl  
  
Sophie: Ok, I'll help you since it is your first time.  
***************************************  
  
Scott stood up and walked over to Peter who was trying to keep the fire going. They had already eaten supper, and Jacky and Juliete had gone to bed. David, on the other hand, was sitting down by the stream and Daisy had said she had to go feed the lizards.  
  
"David's probably thinking about Laura," Scott told himself.  
  
Peter looked up as Scott walked up to him. He slowly stood up so he could be at Scott's level.  
  
Peter: Hey man, what's up?  
  
Scott put his hands in his pocket and started looking around  
  
Scott: I uh, I just um wanted to say thanks for putting Auggie with Eric.  
  
Peter gave him a small grin  
  
Scott: Um even though Shelby doesn't care what I think, I um think she feels safer too.  
  
Peter nodded his head understandingly. Scott kicked at the dirt with his foot and then looked up at Peter  
  
Scott: So um, thanks.  
  
Peter nodded his head and watched as Scott began to walk back to his tent  
  
Peter: Oh Scott.  
  
Scott turned around to look at Peter  
  
Peter: Don't worry, she'll come around.  
  
Scott nodded his head and then turned around and headed back to his tent  
  
"I hope," he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
David sat at the stream throwing pebbles into the water. The notebook that Peter had given him was at his side, but he hadn't written in it since the other day.  
  
David: This just all sucks. I don't want to write down my emotions.   
  
He through a pebble as far as he could and then bent down to pick up his notebook. He began reading to himself, but after the first few lines had to stop because it hurt too much.  
  
David: Like he gave a damn what he did to me. It's all on purpose, and if I went back he'd do it again.   
  
He threw the notebook to the ground and picked up a handful of dirt, which he slung everywhere.  
  
David: Have nobody care for you, and demand you to do everything. Sucks…  
  
He looked at his notebook and then put his head in his hands.  
  
"It's just too hard," he thought to himself trying to hold back the tears.  
  
  
  
Daisy sat in the woods trying to hold back tears. It wasn't like her to cry, but this time she almost felt like she needed to.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Emotions…why do we have them?  
  
She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Because without emotions we would be dry.  
  
She silently laughed to herself  
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* Not like I'm jumping with energy now though  
  
She leaned her head up against the tree and stared up at the night sky.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Darkness, how appropriate. It describes how I feel.  
  
She closed her eyes …  
  
Daisy: God, if you could bring some light into my world, I could use it.  
  
She silently laughed at herself for praying  
  
"It worked before," she reminded herself.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Daisy is sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine when her dad walks in.   
  
Daisy: Hey dad, I'll just get out of your way.  
  
Dad: No, that's not necessary sweety.  
  
She looked at him. His eyes were bloodshot and she could tell he was drunk.  
  
Daisy: No, it's no problem.  
  
She quickly grabbed her magazine and began to leave the room when she felt him grab her arm.  
  
Dad: Honestly, don't leave. What, you find it horrible to spend some time with your old man.  
  
Daisy gave him a small smile  
  
Daisy: No, I was just busy…  
  
Dad: Too busy for me?  
  
Daisy slowly shook her head no  
  
Dad: Good  
  
Her father pushed her and she fell to the ground. She looked up at him as he was about to hit her again  
  
"God please stop him, please" Daisy prayed.  
  
Her dad all the sudden fell down holding his leg.  
  
Dad: DAMN that knee of mine!  
  
Daisy jumped up from the ground and ran out of the house as fast as she could.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Daisy opened her eyes and looked up at the sky  
  
Daisy: He was with me then. He's with me now.  
  
She again closed her eyes and listened to the rustling of the leaves.  
  
  
  
Jacky lay in her tent. She was staring at the top of it- staring hard.  
  
Jacky: If I keep on I may just set it on fire.  
  
She rolled around on to her stomach   
  
Jacky: Why did they have to do that to me and why did we have to take this stupid hike. I hate thinking…  
  
She put her hands behind her neck and closed her eyes as tightly as possible  
  
"Please don't let the nightmares come tonight," she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Juliete sat in her tent writing in her notebook.   
  
" I didn't eat tonight, I haven't eaten a lot lately as it is. I hope Auggie doesn't notice," all these thought were running through her head.  
  
She put her pen down and snuggled down into her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh  
  
Juliete: I think I have problems. What about poor Scott…and Shelby.   
  
She turned onto her side and slowly went to sleep, planning out some things she felt that she needed to do, in her head.   
  
  
  
Peter sat by the fire roasting marshmallows. He decided to give David and Daisy a few extra minutes to themselves before he went to find them.  
  
Peter: They all have so much on their minds, then again, so do I.  
  
He put his hand in his coat pocket and felt around for what he was looking for. Once he found it he pulled it out. He popped the little velvet box open and stared at the ring. It was glittering beautifully by the fire.  
  
Peter: I hope she likes it…  
  
He continued to stare at the ring, but eventually put it back into his pocket.  
  
"Right now I have to think about these kids," he thought to himself forcefully.  
***************************************  
  
Sophie sat by the fire with Laura who seemingly was afraid of the dark. The two hadn't really talked…  
  
"that's not from a lack of effort though," Sophie reminded herself.  
  
It seemed Laura had shut down again and wasn't going to talk to anyone.  
  
"but we'll work through that," Sophie reminded herself reassuringly. "We have to."  
  
She turned her attention to the girl who was staring blankly at the fire  
  
Sophie: Anything you want to talk about?  
  
She slowly shook her head no, and Sophie just nodded her head.  
  
Sophie: If you ever do though, I'm willing to listen.  
  
Laura shook her head and turned to smile at Sophie  
  
Laura: Thanks  
  
She then turned back to face the fire.   
  
"That's a step," Sophie smiled to herself.  
  
  
  
Eric sat in his tent thinking to himself…  
  
"I actually talked to her, and she talked to me. She didn't think I was crazy, or that I was a freak," he told himself.  
  
Eric: Then again she doesn't know my past…  
  
"but that will come out soon because these people are paid to get it out of us," he reminded himself.  
  
Eric: I gotta apologize to that Shelby girl or I will never fit in.  
  
"She seemed real like a real hard ass today, so maybe I should wait until I catch her in a good mood," he thought, planning everything out in his head.  
  
He leaned back on his elbows and stared at the door to his tent…  
  
Eric: Maybe I could get used to this place after all.  
  
  
  
Auggie sat staring at the ground. He was out in the woods, one of the few places he felt safe at.  
  
"Always thinkin' about Jules. Can't get her off my mind," he laughed at himself.   
  
He smiled to himself. She made him so happy…  
  
Auggie: She hadn't been eating lately, I gotta talk to her 'bout that.  
  
He looked around at the trees and smiled to himself.  
  
"Always thinking bout Jules…," he sighed.  
  
Auggie: We're getting somewhere now, just don't know where.   
  
  
  
Ezra paced back and forth.  
  
Ezra: I don't know what do…  
  
He let out a loud sigh  
  
Ezra: If I find them they tell me why they didn't want me and I get hurt by it, and if I don't find them I pace like this my whole life and lose about ten pounds.  
  
He furrowed his brow and scratched the top of his head.   
  
Ezra: Errrrr  
  
He threw up his hands in confusion and continued pacing even faster  
  
Ezra: Why does it have to be this hard?  
  
  
  
Shelby sat with her back up against the tree and her knees brought up to her chest. She had been sitting there about the whole time, except for when she had to set up her tent and eat. Her eyes were watery, but she refused to cry.  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Part of that wall I decided to build back up…  
  
She sneered, disgusted with everything that had happened to her in the past couple of weeks.  
  
Shelby: I just don't know what to do…  
  
She put a strand of loose hair behind her ear and looked up at the sky  
  
Shelby: I know what I want to do, but I can't be fooled…  
  
She let out a loud sigh  
  
Shelby: Probably one of the most important decisions of my life, and I have to days to make it. How's that for timing?  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned her chin down onto her knees.   
  
"Two days," she muttered to herself.  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
This chapter was to really set up thing to come...  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  



End file.
